The way things change
by Yoshi forever 52
Summary: During the fight against Pein, Naruto instead dies causing our favorite tailed beast*kurama* to use this cool jutsu and bring Naruto to the past but the jutsu went wrong and things really, really changed. And Naruto's memory of his former life does actually slowly come back to him it.
1. Chapter 1: Name's Naruto uzumaki!

Disclaimer: The fight against Naruto and Pein takes a unfortunate twist...But thanks to Kurama things are back to normal...I guess? I don't own Naruto and tell me how it is and don't automatically assume this is a naruhina thing, just wait but rest assured this is definitely not a narusaku.

bold=any tailed beast italic=white zetsu bold italic=black zetsu underline=both black and white zetsu

* * *

Naruto was covered in blood, scratches and bruises and whatever else, this fight against Pein was nothing like he expect, even with his mastery of the sage mode, it wasn't enough. Pein crouched over Naruto and tried to revive him, Pein actually needs the nine-tails a lot. Before Pein could do anything Naruto grabbed his arm and put his arm weapon thing in his heart, though Naruto wanted to do so much more with his life like bring peace or become hokage he just wasn't strong enough.

Naruto had only one choice but to kill himself, it was for the better of the village. Though Pein's words about a perfect world filled with peace did sound tempting but it couldn't happen. Once Pein or shall we say Nagato were to die his efforts would be lost, hey just because you have the rinnegan doesn't mean your immortal think about Madara.

Hinata rushed over and tried to heal Naruto despite Pein lurching over her shoulders. But she could do nothing it was just too hard, too much pain to face the truth for our shy friend.

"Believe it i'll be okay." Naruto hoarsely assured as he laid on the ground barley able to breathe trying desperately to live long enough to see Hinata and all his friends once more.

"No you won't Naruto you are gonna, gonna..." Hinata cried

"Shush, Hinata I, think that..." But it was too late and it was over.

"No, NARUTO!" Hinata cried the rain was pouring and she gave up and just laid her head down on the spiky blonde's body even though he was dead, tears pouring from her eyes.

In the end without Naruto, Pein left for the time being until the beast reincarnated itself and would mindlessly rampage on the now destroyed village or as so he thought...

**"Naruto you damn brat, I'm the one who always has to save your damn butt. Never the less you were a nice host, unfortunaley I can't bring you back to the present, but I can bring you to the past so you can get stronger. And you better get stronger too loser." Kurama grumbled**

It was a warm nice day, the birds were chirping the sun was shining and the Naruto was resting peacefully resting in his bed somehow... Naruto woke up with a startle.

"WhattheheckwhereamI?!" The words rolled quickly out of Naruto's mouth and he was very extremely confused

"Wait a second I'm back at home." Naruto muttered as he looked at his dusty old mirror, with very baggy clothes. Naruto had some very strange clothes on, he didn't remember ever buying these clothes.

**"Idiot I revived you."**

"Wait I DIED?!"

**"You don't remember Pein or anything like that or anything in shippuden?"**

"But how and why and who is Pein and this is really confusing."

**"Well things changed a lot. And I'm not really sure why, but you should see what's happening when you were knocked out, things really really changed."**

"Like how?" Naruto slowly asked as he looked out of the window half hoping he was hokage half not.

**"Just go! I'm guessing I didn't exactly use that Jutsu correctly, oh well live with it and guess what your'e a damn ninja now so be freaking happy!"**

Naruto stumbled out of apartment and saw that Konoha was well Konoha in fact he was approximately late for school! Naruto rushed to the academy just in time too, well he was five minutes late but who cares. Iruka of course chewed Naruto's head off and he ushered him to his seat.

"Today you are all now ninjas and will be assigned to a jonin-level leader and will officially go on missions for Konoha!" Iruka explained

"I, I'm a ninja wait duh yeah I remember that night yes, yes, yes!" Naruto yelled out

"Yeah Naruto you are, you are any ways let's begin. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino you are assigned to Asuma."

"WHAT NO, I wanted to be with Sas-"

"Too bad, ok next Kiba, Shino, and Hinata you are assigned to Kurenai."

(I wish I was with Naruto) Hinata sighed as she thought to herself slightly staring at Naruto without him noticing she slumped in her chair and decided to day dream about Naruto instead.

"After that we have Sakura, Naruto-"

"Oh no my life is ruined!" Sakura moaned

Sakura was really actually tempted to punch Naruto right there right now but not with Iruka there, besides she had to make a good impression on their new sensei.

"OH YEAH this is-" Naruto started to say until he was cut off

"AND Sasuke-"

"What?! Why does a great ninja like me have be teamed up with a loser like him?!"

"Loser...Naruto you're the loser!" Sasuke shot back, what did he do to deserve such annoying teammates huh?

"Well Naruto I paired the best students with the worst students, Naruto your'e our worst student while Sasuke is the best." Iruka impatiently said while tapping his foot and looking at the clock.

"Uh no-" Naruto started to say as he intensely glared at Sasuke.

"You two be quiet, any who you three will be assigned to Zetsu, ok?"

**"Whoa wait, how the hell did Zetsu become team seven's leader, uh what happened to Kakashi hotake?" **Kurama sorta asked out loud but Naruto ignored it.

_The very next day..._

"Humph, Zetsu-sensei is late." Naruto whined eying the clock.

"Let me just set up a little prank here, that's what he gets!" Naruto snickered as he set the eraser filled with chalk dust up on the door frame.

"Naruto don't do that (what am I saying bring it on CHA!)" Sakura scolded

"Meh." Sasuke mumbled "He wouldn't fall for that, right?"

Uh no he didn't a black portal looking thing appeared in the room and slowly Zetsu rose from the portal and it really suprised Naruto a lot.

"Uh Zetsu-sensei how the hell did you do that?" Naruto asked in a questioning tone as he tried to sorta poke sorta look into the portal.

**_"Well Naruto seeing how you tried to pull a trick on me-"_**

_"To answer your question that jutsu is called mayfly and-" _the white half quickly tried to cut off what he was gonna say, they are only kids.

"Yeah who cares, _how _did you do that?" Naruto said in an annoyed tone still eying the weird portal thing Zetsu was still in.

_**"It's a secret you little-"**_

_"Well I'd like some fresh air everyone let's go outside!" _

_A couple minutes later..._

_"Ok everyone so lets get to know everyone a tad bit better, so let's say our likes, dislikes, and you know our dreams."_

**"That sounds really stupid." **The black half moaned while he slumped on a really uncomfortable rock.

_"Shut-up!"_

**_"Ok so let's begins, I'll start first so I like...lot's of stuff really, especially gardening, I dislike a lot of stuff and my dreams well-"_  
**

_"Can't think of anything hm, oh well so next, Naruto."_

"I like ramen and I dislike Sasuke and my dream is to be HOKAGE so people will finally respect me!" _  
_

_"Well then Naruto, next Sasuke."_

"I don't like a lot of things, I dislike just about everything and what I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality to kill a certain someone and restore my clan."

**_"Someone is touchy, so any ways next is pink head, Sakura right?"_**

"Well I like Sasuke! And I dislike Naruto and-" Sakura babbled, she sure did wish that Naruto that perv wasn't on he team, he's always like staring at her for some reason.

_"Well that's enough of that so now tomorrow were gonna do a survival test ok make sure you do not eat anything yep, those were Kakashi's rules right?"_

**_"Yeah, yeah I think so umm see you tomorrow you brats!"_**

_"Yeah, quite the opposite see you later and remember the rules!"_

"Uh who the heck is Kakashi?" Naruto asked wondering why Zetsu has a venus fly trap thingy on his split body.

_"Well he's this missing-nin, jonin-level, he used to be cool guy but then he just left."_

"Oh."

**_"And he had a rivalry between bushier brows or something."_**

_"Wow."_

**_"He also has the sharigan a trait special to the Uchiha clan but it's not like a little worm like you would know."_**

"I know exactly who the Uchiha clan is, they were the greatest clan of all time and poses the sharigan and uh-"

_**"You know Sasuke is an Uchiha (out of like two members)."**_

"Yeah we all know that, do you think we're stupid or somethin'?" Naruto asked uzumaki style glaring at him.

"A real knucklehead aren't cha?" Both sides of the split body simultaneously agreed on with their on arms crossed and annoyed tone it's was clear Zetsu was not in the mood.

With that Zetsu left and team seven split up and went back to whatever boring activity they were doing before, seriously what did you expect?

**(Wow I really did mess up that jutsu well I wouldn't have to use the jutsu if Naruto was actually strong enough to beat Nagato or Pein or whatever he's calling himself these days.) **Kurama thought to himself while he was laying in his sealed up cage trying to think up of ways to pass the time.

* * *

Aftermath: So uh it really doesn't start off as humor but it goes into that later.

And yes I know Naruto did not want to die until he became hokage but hey this is a fan fic not a canon.

I'll answer questions next chapter ok if there is some.


	2. Chapter 2: Mega awesome survival test!

Disclaimer: survival test! Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all try to get Zetsu's bells away from him but things don't turn out the way they expect.

And this is the chapter were parts of Naruto's former life memories sorta comeback to him.

* * *

Once again a nice warm sunny day in Konoha. Everything was perfect, yes a perfect day for Zetsu's survival test!

Naruto got up and scooted to the fridge for some leftover ramen, but he paused he could not eat anything at all for Zetsu's test. Looks like this day wasn't as perfect as Naruto thought. But never the less Naruto still headed into the direction of the Ichiraku ramen shop. Zetsu never said he couldn't drool over food, right?

Naruto looked at the shop and saw that everything was 70% off buy one get another bowl of delicious ramen for ya heard it for FREE! Naruto rushed over to the shop and looked at the delicious hot 'n' steamy ramen.

"Oh hey Naruto would you like to order?" Ayame asked gesturing towards the 70% off sign.

"Well yes and no, see I would totally love a nice bowl of ramen but uh Zetsu-sensei says I can't eat anything and I'm starved!" The spiky blonde quickly said looking left and right to make sure neither Sasuke and Zetsu or even Sakura was watching him.

"Oh I see then LEAVE if your not gonna order anything, you're making us lose customers with your lolly gagging!" Ayame yelled directly at the now desperate and starved spiky blonde.

"Ok ok yeesh but you will have this same deal tomorrow right?"

"No." Ayame simply yet sternly stated.

Naruto ran over to where Sakura and Sasuke was, but it was just them where was Zetsu?

"Umm where is Zetsu-sensei?" Naruto asked looking all over the quite peaceful place.

"He's late." Sasuke said in an unusual stoic tone.

"Oh come on I wanna do this test now!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, shut-up." Sakura mumbled, she too was getting tired of waiting for Zetsu.

_An hour or so later..._

A black portal thing appeared and out came Zetsu, as if he couldn't of just walked there himself.

"Hey Zetsu-sensei why are you late cause believe it I wanna know!" Naruto sorta pouted still staring at the black portal surrounding Zetsu.

_"Believe it alright that you guys are all an hour early."_ Zetsu simply stated brushing off some excess pollen and leaves on his clothes.

With that team seven left to an open field including an abnormally long tree stump right in the middle there with a nice lake, yep this is the place where the survival test is to take place.

_"Ok so now these are the rules to the survival test of you wanna be on my team, you need to grab these bells that I have away from me and you have a limited amount of time." _Zetsu said holding up the two bells in front for everyone to see.

"That's it? Too easy!" Naruto yelled

**_"And I only have two bells so only two of you can join my team alright, one of you will be sent back to the academy which you probably don't want so come at me as if you want to kill me."_**

Naruto jumped into action there was no way at all he was gonna be sent back to the academy no way. Zetsu of course easily evaded the attack causing Naruto to fall on the ground.

_"I didn't say go." _

_"Ok now GO!"_

Everyone except for Naruto scattered. Naruto used his shadow clone jutsu and once again came directly toward Zetsu who easily evaded the attack. But that was only a diversion, the real Naruto came up from the beautiful lake and came at Zetsu with a kunai knife. Zetsu simply grabbed the kunai knife from Naruto's hand and flung it into the lake, then he used his super cool mayfly jutsu and disappeared leaving Naruto baffled.

_Sasuke..._

"Well it looks like Naruto completely made a fool out of himself yet again." Sasuke mumbled with a smirk on his face still hiding behind that same bush in the forest area.

Suddenly Zetsu appeared right where he was and he was just standing there possibly with his guard down, looking at the beautiful scenery and sorta trying to read a weird book.

Sasuke grabbed the kunai knife out of his pouch and directly went for his back like Zetsu instructed. Zetsu dodged his attack and once again grabbed the kunai knife and flung it somewhere else.

"Fire style fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke yelled as he jumped in the air and directed his attack on Zetsu.

Zetsu stood there while reading his book and used his fly trap thing around his body to protect himself from the fire and it worked. Still having his back turned Sasuke threw several shuriken at his back to which he fell over and it looked like he was dead.

"I...I killed him..." Sasuke stuttered dropping his kunai knife and other shuriken on the ground while slowly walking towards him.

Sasuke finally made his way to Zetsu and then poof. The what we all thought was dead sensei was actually a log.

"Substitution jutsu damn i-"Sasuke mumbled before he was cut off.

**_"Sasuke, hasn't anyone ever taught you to never let your guard down hmm?"_ **Zetsu scolded appearing right behind Sasuke's back.

_"You would've been dead if I were the enemy right? But like any Uchiha you are pretty talented, but uh no sharigan yet." _Zetsu contenuied to say while still behind Sasuke's back which sorta made Sasuke uneasy.

Sasuke decided to escape and think of a new plan to get one of those bells away from him. Which leaves our half and half friend all a lone...well sorta.

Sakura...

"Not only has Zetsu-sensei single-handedly took on Naruto easily but also took out Sasuke without a sweat, do I even have a chance? Oh well it's a good thing that Zetsu hasn't found me yet guess I'm just that good!" Sakura cheered

_"You really are good, huh?" _A voice said appearing behind the pink haired girl.

"Z...Zetsu-S...senesi...OH NO!" Sakura yelled as she tumbled off the short cliff in surprise.

Sakura looked around to make sure that Zetsu wasn't there and he wasn't thank goodness. Sakura had to just had to think of a good plan in order to get that key so she could be with Sasuke! And then she stumbled upon a horrid sight, it was Sasuke covered in blood and had lots and lots of weapons sticking to his body it was frightening.

"Sakura...help..." Sasuke pleaded staggering toward the frightened young pink haired girl.

And then Sakura screamed and probably cried, could you expect anything less from her?

Zetsu sat on the cliff side and watched Sakura panic it was pretty funny because little did she know it was a genjutsu.

_Naruto..._

"Dattebayo! Lucky me Zetsu-sensei must of dropped a bell while uh sorta battling Sasuke." Naruto cheered leaping towards the bell which much to his dismay was a sorta obvious t-r-a-p.

**_"Dummy! Iruka probably wasn't that good of a teacher huh for you to fall for such a lame trap!"_ **Zetsu said appearing in his usual portal.

_(Humph it wasn't that lame.) _

"Hey don't you dare criticize Iruka-sensei or believe it you'll be in major trouble!" Naruto shot back while hanging upside down from the tree.

_"Naruto you shouldn't be throwing threats like that besides Iruka did say you were the worst student right?" _Zetsu warned while crossing his arms.

Zetsu well at least half of Zetsu lectured Naruto on how he should be more aware of his surroundings and this too good to be true crap, blah blah blah whatever.

Zetsu once again left Naruto alone and he finally got out of the trap. After a while of stumbling around the place he finally found something worthwhile...food!

Naruto not learning from his mistake leapt into action and yes once again fell for yet another trap on the oddly tall stump.

Time was running out for everyone and team seven may not even become ninjas! Sasuke and Sakura all found Naruto tried to stump, they were out of power and couldn't take Zetsu on, would this mean they'd fail the test?

_"You people must learn to work on your teamwork, you all can't take me on alone but together you may stand a slight chance otherwise you will never become ninjas and be completely dropped from the whole shinobi program." _Zetsu scolded while reading this book, no it wasn't those books but more of an instruction kind of book.

_"On a unrelated side note you guys all look famished didn't you eat...kidding but here are two lunches, Sakura and Sasuke if I catch you feeding Naruto you are...uh yeah you will be incapable of becoming ninjas." _Zetsu said closely studying the book he was holding, the words were sorta sloppy.

Zetsu for some reason left leaving the sorta freaked out genin all alone. Not even five seconds later Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly for everyone to hear.

Sasuke looked around to make sure Zetsu was not watching and gave his food to Naruto.

"Uh Sasuke you can't give me any food or else you'll never become a ninja." Naruto painfully mumbled practically drooling over the nice delicious food while struggling to get out of the trap he was in.

"Take it loser, I don't really sense Zetsu here and if your not at full strength then you'll become well deadweight impairing our teamwork, because you are apart of team seven we are a team, Baka." Sasuke explained not really in the mood to get all positive and happy go lucky, plus his _hot_ lunch was really starting to burn his hand.

Sakura saw what Sasuke was trying to do and offered her food too.

"Wow you guys! But uh my hands are sorta tied up ya know." Naruto gleamed trying to get his hands out of the really tight rope.

(Oh so now I have to feed Naruto, great.) Sakura thought to herself while she and Sasuke fed Naruto their lunch.

**_"Not so fast you worms!"_ **Zestu dramatically said as he came from behind them.

_"Wow this is a first let's see so... yep yes you guys all pass!" _Zestu congratulated to a bunch of confused looking genin._  
_

"But we broke the rules." Naruto slowly said feeling guilty about eating the food.

_"It's true shinobi who break the rules are considered scum but uh...yeah people who abandon their comrades are worse." _Zetsu explained closely studying the book.

"Umm Zetsu-sensei why are you reading that book?" Naruto asked looking at the old tattered book Zetsu was holding.

_"Oh this, this book_ _is Kakashi hotake's very own words and rules see I uh really do admire his work so I follow his own rules, so any questions?"_

"Well how come-"

**_"Good no questions so uh I'll take my leaving, you guys probably should too it's sorta late." _**And with that Zetsu left to (probably tend to his garden.) Soon Sakura and Sasuke also left too leaving Naruto still tied up, oops.

"Kakashi hotake hmm for some reason he seems familiar like the way Zetsu was holding that book, reminds me of how Kakashi used to hold his perverted book...well that just came out how do I even know him?" Naruto blurted out loud, he sorta gave up the struggle.

"That was weird."

**(Great once his memory fully comes back the brat he'll probably want to go back to the present and yadda, yadda, yadda.) **Kurama grumbled over hearing what Naruto just said there.

* * *

Aftermath:

The events of the survival test don't exactly go in the same order as the canon just you know if you didn't already catch that.

And yes once Naruto fully regains his memory he will want go back to the present.

And I wanted Zetsu to follow Kakashi's way because it's definitely the best way.

Naruto's memory does comeback to him slowly whenever he hears or sees keywords or events.


	3. Chapter 3: A bridge must be built!

Disclaimer: Naruto's full memory is coming back faster and faster which soon leads to a shocking conclusion, Zetsu was supposedly apart of the Akatsuki. As explanations are brought decisions must be made.

Naruto can't be in past while the future is in danger!

Oh and finally it's Kakashi's P.O.V.!

* * *

After a very long boring cat rescue mission, team seven left to get a new mission a C-rank mission this time. There are to escort a bridge builder to his village which is in the land of the waves. And the bridge builder by the name Tazuna was really sorta cranky..

"This is so lame we should be hunting down the Akatsuki." Naruto mumbled as he impatiently stood in Third hokage's office room.

**_"The Aka... how do you know about them...?" _**Zetsu suspiciously asked eying the spiky blonde.

"Not sure it just came to me ya know while I was sleeping I had this weird but oddly realistic dream about this evil organization called the Akatsuki and I'm pretty sure I saw..." Naruto stopped what he was saying and closely looked at Zetsu which really creeped him out, yep according to his dream Zetsu was definitely in it possibly even apart of it.

_"The Akatsuki right? For right now I honestly know nothing about them but forget it we have a mission to complete." _Zetsu said still baffled by the spiky blonde's intelligence of the Akatsuki.

"To the great Naruto bridge!" Naruto yelled leaving the hokage's office.

"The great Naruto bridge, I'm not gonna name the bridge after that kid!" Tazuna scoffed following the spiky blonde out of the room.

**_"Naruto you sure have pretty creepy dreams."_ **Zetsu bluntly stated casually walking out of the Hokage's office.

Team seven finally left the village and went to the direction of the land of the waves but of course they were then ambushed by some probably rouge ninja the demon bros to be exact. But they mostly directed there attack on the bridge builder and basing on their forehead protectors the missing nin were from the hidden mist.., coincidence maybe?

Zetsu easily took down the bro but one remaining bro was still left. Naruto stood in front of Tazuna and tried to protect him, but the ninja attacked Naruto with a poisoned metal gauntlet and Naruto fell over and was impaired for the time being. Sasuke seeing as Naruto would be defeated, jumped in and defeated the ninja. Sakura stood there and watch the fight, if she fought too she would just get in the way.

"Aww are you scared, sacredy-cat?" Sasuke teased at the baffled Naruto.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled sticking his kunai knife through his hand which made his hand drip with blood to most likely get the poison out.

"From here on out I never run away and I never go back on my words cause that's my nindō my ninja way! And I made a promise in pain so no going back!" Naruto yelled in a passionate sorta way.

*Sweat drops from Zetus's face* **_"O-K yeesh you're more touchy than Sasuke it's nice and all but uh we get how serious you are." _**Zetsu muttered wondering how in the world that loud-mouth chunin took care of these students, but it's not like people actually passed his class, like ever.

_"Aside from that, those ninja who attacked...they tried to attack Tazuna, so what's up make some enemies?" _Zetsu suspiciously questioned while they walked towards the docks, it was no question how easy that fight was but things seemed a tad bit fishy.

"Yeah it's Gatō right but Zabuza took care of that bastard." Naruto simply answered with his hands behind his head walking casually.

The team left and boarded the boat but there was a heavy fog lurching so it'a gonna take a while.

_"First off, Naruto it's sorta strange how you know a lot about the future, Zabuza works for Gatō from what I've heard and Tazuna this is suppose to be a C-rank mission not a crazy assassin A-rank mission and to top it off it's one of the legendary seven swordsman!"_ Zetsu said in a peeved tone.

**_(Damn I freakin' hate boats.) _**Black Zetsu thought to himself as the boat rocked back and forth, left and right, up and down.

_(I know.)_

"I...I'm sorry see I come from a very poor village not able to support itself really all I had was the money for a C-rank. So I going to build a bridge that connects the land of waves with the land of fire so we won't be in poverty any more." Tazuna huffed looking at the mist or fog or whatever._  
_

_"Oh that's all wow I-"_

"And there's this guy called Gatō, see me building this bridge would ruin his monopoly over the shipping industry so he has this gang that wants to kill me. So I need bodyguards but like I said I couldn't afford anything higher than a C-rank." Tazuna furthered explained.

_"And is Zabuza probably looking for you too?"_

"I've heard rumors of him so that maybe a yes."

Everyone started at Zetsu to see what decision he was going to make.

**_"Well then let's build a bridge."_**

* * *

Kakashi...

"To end all wars. To avenge Obito and Rin and my sensei. To follow my father's path. But I swear if Pein hurts the village I love he will not see the light of day." Kakashi said to himself, it was night and mostly everyone was asleep.

Thank god! Those members were a-nnoy-ing. Pein was always barking orders and using threats. Konan never spoke that much and was always serious but she left her paper everywhere. Sasori would not stop talking about how art was eternal and he always rushed people since he didn't like to keep people waiting but he had a good reason why. Oh and Kakuzu never shared the money and Kakashi was pretty sure he took 50,000 ryō from him while he was on another spy mission.

Then there was Kisame, well actually there's not so much to say about him but he does have a dangerous and sorta violent attitude. Orochimaru recently left though after to trying to take over Itachi's body and failed, but he too was annoying always performing these test and sorta stalking people it was pretty creepy. In fact there was even word of a new member by the name of Deidara. People like Deidara really sicken Kakashi; a common terrorist that's of course apart of the explosion corp. to _share his art_ and he does all this for his simple love of his clay art. But he does have a ton of fan-girls probably cause he's funny and possibly good looking.

Kakashi is also annoyed by this orange masked guy, Tobi was his name right well he's actually not a member But always is near them for no reason. He has this weird personality like really strange and he thinks he's Madara or something but Madara is dead for the time being, he can call himself whatever he wants does not mean he is that person. But the worst thing about Tobi is how mean he is to Kakashi. Tobi is always yelling at him it's almost like he knows Kakashi from another place, well he did look familiar to Kakashi too especially how he has the sharigan only in his right eye...

But the only one Kakashi could stand and actually really start to have a liking to is: Itachi Uchiha. A troubled past, a suffered present, and to be honest pretty dark future, Itachi having been through so much is definitely one of the nicest members of the group but uh he's not social and has a more stoic personal but hey wouldn't you?

Even though he did leave the village and his title the famous copy ninja behind, there was no way Kakashi would ever betray his own village ever. In fact he didn't even cross out the hidden leaf symbol like so many other members. Kakashi loved and lived to protect that village despite what Pein said but no matter how many jutsus he could copy there was no way to end war and hatred among their shinobi world.

Even with Pein's plan of obtaining all tailed beast once he were to die all his work would've been lost but for the time being no other solution yet. That very reason is why Kakashi hopes to find an everlasting peace that will last for generations; a world without the need of shinobi!

Kakashi as you may of guessed is apart of the akatsuki and filled in for the spy (Zetsu's absence) but for reasons only for peace not violence, he still didn't agree with the killing of so many lives just so could Pein could well bring pain to the world. But enough of that Kakashi had other matters to attend to.

* * *

Back to Naruto...

Upon arrival of the land of the waves Naruto already was being troublesome. Because he just _had _to be better than Sasuke he just had to.

Suddenly there was a rattle in a nearby bush and wanting to show off Naruto threw his kunai at it but it was just a snow rabbit.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura scolded slapping him on the back.

"Ow Sakura that hurts!"

**(You know at this time of year a bunny with that fur color it must of been raised...) _"Great, everyone someone is nearby so I want you to protect the bridge builder." _**Zestu instructed keeping his guard up.

Suddenly a giant sword was flung across the air and embedded in the nearby tree nearly killing them. Then out came the missing hidden mist nin: Zabuza.

Time to fight! Zetsu instantly recognized Zabuza and his executioner's blade it was just so cool!

"You know I thought you were like dead right? So how's Haku doing?" Naruto casually asked taking a step forward.

"...Haku...how did you...?" Zabuza asked, he was completely surprised this kid could tell the future, if what he says is true then he's gonna die soon?

"Or did this guy come back to life with some creepy jutsu?" Naruto wondered out loud to himself.

"Oh well I die I better live what's rest of my life to carry out Gatō'a orders." Zabuza said facing Zetsu.

"So you wanna battle? Ok your loss, Wood release!" Zetsu sorta teased, the white half of Zetsu's body transformed into roots which grabbed Zabuza making him unable to move.

Zetsu came up and a kunai knife but Zabuza dispersed into a mass of water. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were really sorta creeped out yet amazed, only the first hola he could use wood style...right?

Upon seeing this Naruto had a major breakthrough.

"Hold it! Only Captain Yamato and the first hokage can use wood style, right Sakura?" Naruto interrogated pointing at Zetsu.

"What I don't even-"

"Remember right after that filler arc with sora you couldn't prevent Sasuke from going to Orochimaru because he wanted to get stronger to kill his brother Itachi which he did anyways I think it was just all those black flames I saw really."

"Hold it I just let Sasuke go..." Sakura stuttered looking at the surprised Sasuke.

"Yeah and he became an international criminal, trust me Sakura tears and words will not get a Uchiha back." Naruto continued.

"Naruto...I killed my brother?" Sasuke slowly asked feeling pretty confused.

"That's what I heard, hey wait is Zetsu in cahoots with the Akatsuki I saw him with that cloak talking to some weird multi-personality orange masked dude in that same cloak hmm?"

_"Naruto not now I'm trying to fight this guy!" _Zetsu yelled dodging another attack.

"Wait I can help!" Naruto said using his shadow clone jutsu to make another one of him.

"Giant Rasengan!" Naruto screeched holding a massive amount of swirling chakra and running straight at Zabuza.

It was a direct hit but alas it was another clone.

"Damn didn't see that, and my chakra is wait Kurama can give me some more but what if, nah I'll just get a teeny tiny bit." Naruto muttered wow he was on fire!

"Kurama time to pay no no wait Kurama could you give a bit of chakra I want to protect my friends." Naruto politely asked knowing that Kurama would give too much if he told him to pay rent.

"Fine with me I got tons of it." (His memory is coming back quicker than I thought jeez.)

Naruto felt the smidge of power surge threw him now he was ready to fight!

* * *

Aftermath: I know Naruto has sorta the same skills in shippuden but think about this, let's say you learn how to ride a bike but then you temporarily forget how to. You still have the skills to ride but you don't remember how to use them.

Deidara comes in chapter 4!

And Naruto finally remembers Kakashi but learns he's in the akatsuki what?!

Kakashi figures out who Tobi really is or maybe he didn't but he also has all these strange identities and costumes and Kakashi was pretty sure he grew his hair out that one day in the timeline of the Uchiha massacre.

One more thing, if Tobi is madara why is there a whole arc dedicated to the revival of madara and it really hasn't been completed just yet.

All coming in chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: Tobi is Obito, duh!

Disclaimer: Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame bring home Deidara! Kakashi learns the truth about Tobi, I guess and Naruto of course remebers the truth about Zetsu and makes the decision to help him regardless because the "past is in the past."-a line from Frozen.

Tobi also learns the truth.

And be aware during Tobi's p.o.v and some of Kakashi's p.o.v there are spoiler that are post pein's invasion just so you know.

* * *

Kakashi...

Kakashi sat on his dingy bed reading one of his weird pervy books, it was finally quiet and peaceful at the base and he really didn't remember a time it was ever like this at all. Kakuzu was on a mission, Pein said he had things to do, and of course Konan was was with him. While Sasori, Itachi, and Kisame were _out _so he was by himself or at least that's what he thought...

All of a sudden a small swirly portal thing appeared in his room, then there he was; Tobi.

"What do you want Tobi?" Kakashi asked still looking at his book.

"Kakash, stop calling me Tobi it's Madara." Tobi said crossing his arms.

"Ok Tobi call yourself the fourth hokage see if I care."

"I hate you. But Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori came back and stop locking doors it's a waste of talent." Tobi retorted with an annoyed tone in his voice, it's not actually you could actually tell how he feels he wears this orange mask that he has changed over the years.

"I lock the door so people like you won't bother me." Kakashi shot back, setting down his book and leaving his dingy room.

Kakashi saw Deidara come in and he just walked back to his room, no reason for him to even care about the long blonde. But it didn't work like that Pein called in an meeting the instant Deidara got in the base.

"As you all know Orochimaru has left and now we replaced him with a new member: Deidaro, he has considerable skills his specialty is earth-style bombing so he has a weakeness over lighting-style and his partner is Sasori, any questions?" Pein explained pointing at Deidara.

"Well it's Deidara actually and why-"Deidara started a little bit peeved that leader-sama got his name wrong.

"No questions then Deidaro you should probably talk over plans with Sasori ok then Pein OUT!" Pein simply walked out of base instead of doing some cool disappearing thing which really sorta upset Deidara a little.

"So who is Sasori hm?" Deidara asked looking at the other members he was really hoping that the sharigan user was Sasori not the weird bone tail skeleton guy.

"Kid looks like you don't know anything I am Sasori of the red sand and that over there is my art." Sasori explained using his tail to point toward his collection of puppets.

"Eww, you call yourself an artist, art my friend only last a second 'art is an explosion!' Hm!" Deidara yelled using one of his mouths to create a clay spider.

"Art is eternal it last forever!" Sasori shot back.

"You know I've heard Sasori looks really good without the puppets." Kisame said just out loud like that.

"Yeah he does I've seen him without it on." Tobi whispered appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh what does he look like?"

"Around maybe I would say 18 or 19 or something but he's like 30!"

"I wonder if he's insecure about himself."

"Or maybe he thinks too many fan-girls would get him!"

Kakashi tried leave the meeting room because people were getting loud. Sasori and Deidaro were fighting over art, while Kisame and Tobi were talking about how Sasori looks which he could care less.

Before he could leave he was stopped by Deidara.

"Hey you Kakashi the copy ninja!" Deidara hollered pointing at him.

"What Deidaro?" Kakashi moaned, he definitely was not in the mood.

"It's Deidar**A **and what do you think art is hm?"

"I think art is natural."

"...Baka Itachi you're still here so what do you think art is?"

"I think art is classic: ornate and graceful."

"...Umm man who uses hearts as monsters you're still lurching here what do you think art is?"

"Money."

"...Orange mask guy what do you think art is?"

"A waste of time."

"The one who looks like a shark what do you think art is?"

"A fine crafted sword."

"...You are all wrong because art only last one second art is in an instant art is-"

"Eteranal." Sasori cut in not wanting to be out done buy a guy 11 years younger than him.

"Katsu!"

"ART IS AN EXPLOSION!" Deidara screamed while the clay spider blew up, it was a C3 so it destroyed the whole base.

Pein wasn't too far and saw the whole base exploded, Pein only had two of his other Peins' in there which could easily be replaced and his body which could not be replaced.

Pein came in and saw the whole freakin base was destroyed and it was a cool base too! Hopefully Konan wasn't dead.

"Deidaro you Baka you damn Baka!" Sasori mumbled stuck under a pile of rubble.

His puppet was ruined so it looked like he had to repair it, ah well now Kisame could finally see what he looks like without his puppet.

(Damn maybe I should've left the base before I set it off but I was just so mad!) Deidara thought to himself because he broke his leg and Pein was gonna kill him.

Tobi used his sharigan to teleport himself away from the blast and Kakashi did not. He got up brushed the dirt off of him and looked up to see Tobi staring at him.

"What?! What could you possibly want ok?!" Kakashi was pissed off not only did his favorite book get destroyed but Tobi was making him mad again at a time like this.

"I hate you, my life, my heart, my trust of you is all gone literally nothing. Wanna punch me you can but it'll be pointless."

"...Tobi I saw you teleport away and now I can conclude you are an Uchiha."

"Yeah I'm Madara."

"Tobi oh Tobi you wear that mask yet you claim you're Madara you claim that but can you prove it?"

"..."

"Tobi you seem like someone I know in fact your name is similar but he's dead now, he gave me the sharigan you know."

"I know he did didn't he, he was such a cool guy risking his life, crushed under a rock and all."

"So Madara didn't die yet instead he taught you, Obito I never thought-"

"You killed her you bastard I hate you without her life is pointless life is meaningless the only girl I loved and you killed her, I don't give a damn if you have no family! You killed her you did it but why?" Tobi yelled now strangling the copy ninja to get answers from him.

"For the village. Rin did it for the village she allowed me to kill her she was the jincuriki of the three tails and she died for the village to protect it, maybe you didn't see it but you can blame Madara he probably didn't tell you and he probably won't until it's too late." Kakashi stood up and left Tobi to think to himself and he disappeared inside the nearby forest.

"N-no she...Madara he did this it's was all of his fault everything he did was all caused by him just because of people dissed them he decided to end so many lives I wish so much I died that day, Madara is truly evil and it took me almost 20 years to realize that. I was planning to be the jinchuriki of the the ten-tails and revive Madara, start a war too once all else failed. I can't no, no, yes it's too late now it's too late the damage is done. It would've took me to chapter 675 if Kakashi didn't tell me and then the war and the demon and the revival it really would've been too late. I was gonna kill so many helpless people including myself, the truth is I let myself go I abandoned Kakashi I am worse than scum. Far worse than scum.

* * *

Naruto...

"What was that technique with Pervy sage...giant... Oh yeah Giant Rasengan!" Naruto screamed running straight towards Zabuza but this time it was not a clone, it would've killed him if he was weak.

"Is...is that all it can't be..." Zabuza hoarsely said still standing but coughing up blood.

"Nah I don't wanna kill you, you're cool but I do want you to kill Gatō that bastard got it?" Naruto instructed standing over the hidden mist missing-nin.

"I can't believe that's all I got I've gotten too weak no I won't stop no great, kid you beat fair and square I'll allow you to live but that battle was lame the only reason I'm letting you live is because I heard I was going to die...that true?" Zabuza questioned looking at the spiky blonde.

"Yeah you do the right thing and I'm sure you go to heaven not hell I think." Naruto answered a little bit tired from that last jutsu.

"Heaven huh? So I need to be a hero deal I do not wanna suffer eternity in hell so-" Zabuza huffed before he was rudely cut off by a tracker in the trees.

"Is he dead?" The tracker asked.

"Oh hey Haku, no he isn't dead but you can take him if you want!" Naruto yelled back and waved at him.

"*Sweat drops down from face* _**"**_**_Naruto that's pretty creepy what you can do."_ **Zetsu said looking at Naruto.

"Hey Zetsu-sensei I know you know that I know who you really are but I'll help you anyways you're pretty cool using that jutsu that only two people know." Naruto yelled back smiling at Zetau which sorta creeped him out.

"..."

"Well I will take Zabuza away he is a missing-nin who-" Haku continued jumping off the tall tree and stood near the missing-nin.

"Don't put on the act Haku just take him and kill that Gatō for me ok." Naruto went on , he was on a roll this chapter!

Haku slowly nodded took Zabuza and left them to themselves.

_"Wow Naruto you're better than Sasuke!" _Zetsu congratulated walking towards team seven.

"No I'm not see because I have to find Sasuke and bring him back! Ummean even Sakura gave up and really didn't help." Naruto plainly stated, crossing his arms in the process.

**"No he's right there." **Zetsu stated pointing to Sasuke who just grunted in response.

"No, no, no you wait this is the past and I am in the past because yes I died during that fight with Pein because I forgot the scroll yes I forgot it I will not wait three years damn it!"

"I can't believe this how I turn out, that can't be it I just give up and cry?!" Sakura yelled.

"No you tried your best and you gave up for a good reason well actually not really but you're a good character err person!" Naruto reassured.

"And I just can't believe you don't give up on me, you should've been trying to become hokage instead of chasing after me." Sasuke piped up hearing the details.

"I will never ever give up, Sasuke what is a shinobi to you? What is being a ninja to you? What am I to you?"

"The world is full of hatred and war, i am just a tool you, no we are just pawns, oil to the fire of war and hatred."

"Sasuke Uchiha everything you said is true perhaps it will always be this way. But I believe it won't for pervy sage...no for the sake of this world I will become hokage and bring peace!"

"That's is full of crap, you will never find peace that is foolish!"

"Then I will live a fool for the rest of my life until my dreams come true."

"Be a fool in the afterlife see if I care."

"There will be peace for generations to last before I die believe it!"

"A world without shinobi, Naruto?"

"Yes no need for shinobi that is my goal."

* * *

Tobi...

"I hate my self I will kill myself!" Tobi finally decided after a lot of thinking still standing on the pile of rock.

Tobi was about to stab himself with his kunai until a familiar white haired ninja came and took the knife away.

"Kakashi I am worse than scum allow me to subdue myself." Tobi sternly said crossing his arms for back up.

"Obito you will die just not yet, not now it is not too late just yet." Kakashi pleaded.

"I'm sorry! I will die but not like this I must stop this akatsuki and stop Orochimaru and make sure-"

"Your efforts will be useless because this is not real this not the real world, Tobi or Obito whatever I don't care, this is not it the world is falling apart."

"Huh?"

"I've come to a conclusion that a tailed beast and it's jinchuriki must of went back in time but the host will regain all of its memory in time making this world this place to be non-existent the place we are in is some sorta dream."

"So in reality..."

"You will be at this moment either staring a Great War, being a jinchuriki, or reviving Madara or something manipulative."

"This demon performed a genjutsu I saw that certain places such as one of Orochimaru's hidden lairs cease to exist, once the genjutsu is faded we will all go back to the way things were around an hour or so before the jutsu was casted and you will too." Kakashi contenuied not moving from his uncomfortable position.

"Wait I have it I'll get the ten-tails inside me, go back in time and prevent all the horrid of which happened."

"It will be too late you are cursed to be evil until someone tells you the truth."

"But it'll be too late! And damage will be done and I will go to hell."

"I can't change the past or what you saw or anything like that I'm sorry."

"No this is how it will end I will die but it will be good, Naruto will end but it'll be ok."

"Tobi your life..."

"I know it sucks."

* * *

Aftermath: There's sorta a spoiler but I didn't say the whole story so there.

I also put in what chapter Tobi learns the truth but it was too late.

And I started with Kakashi because I wanted too!

Sorry there really wasn't much humor in it though.

And Deidaro isn't a spelling error it's actually a joke.


	5. Chapter 5: A Uchiha's story

Disclaimer: Naruto goes into detail of his former life and starts to creep everyone out. Everyone finds out that Naruto knows a lot more than what they though while Tobi or Obito decides he should start helping elderly across the street again and do all this kind helpful stuff.

And Deidara tries to stalk Itachi to learn all his secrets which is sorta creepy.

* * *

Deidara...

After the which-art-is-better fiasco Pein finally found a new base in a cave, how clique. And he has not forgot about what Deidara did so he put him in the dirtiest and crapiest room just for pay back, you know.

"I have to get this room I hate Pein I hate him but, baka Itachi also needs his pay back too for insulting my art hm!" Deidara plotted doing that creepy hand thing that the villains always do, he sat up from his bed and decided to get intel from Itachi so he could kill him.

Deidara was smart so he made a shadow clone filled with clay bombs just in case he got suspicious and then our long blonde clone set off!

Deidara decided to follow Itachi around until he made sure he wasn't looking and go in his room to get intel on his power and stats. He followed the stoic Uchiha around the new base, hearing some useless boring conversation between him and Kisame or he'd sit down and stare off into space. Or the most exciting thing he did was read a book about romance, what joy!

Deidara was bored out of his skull, did he ever do something worthwhile? And even worse he's like always really close to his room so sneaking in would be too risky.

(Wow this guy is a blank page, doesn't he ever have to pee or something he is so weird!) Deidara thought to himself still watching the boring and lovesick Uchiha.

"Idea!" Deidara said out loud knowing Itachi would sense him.

"Deidara want something?" Itachi asked not looking up from his book while sitting on an uncomfortable rock.

"Ummmm, Itachi, right well I heard Sasori whine about how his favorite piece of junk needs to be fixed so uh I wanna fix it so he can shut the hell up so Baka err Itachi can you go find some wood for me hm?" Deidara asked wondering if Itachi ever does anything human.

"Why not, ok I'm not busy." Itachi answered setting down his book and heading out of the cave.

"Ok before I do the infiltration, first I wanna see what book Itachi is reading!" Deidara hollered grabbing the book off the rock.

"_Paradise in hell _ok so let's see...the tale of a demon who falls in love with an angel but no one accepts their love...wow that's pathetic I could come up with something better hm!" Deidara yelled puffing out his chest a little.

"As soon as I do my infiltration!" Deidara said as he snuck into the stoic Uchiha's room, and to Deidara's surprise it was actually quite nice but sorta dark and lonesome.

"There's not even a bed in here does he like sleep on the floor hm?" Deidara wondered out loud to himself as he searched through the room.

Deidara searched the room but still not stats or codes or even cheats of Itachi's power, all he knew of was his sharigan and pretty high level genjutsu nothing more. He could be a jinchuriki for all he knew.

A swirly portal thing appeared in the room and there was Tobi, Tobi was really annoying according to Deidara.

"What do you want Tobi hm?" Deidara asked still scanning the room.

"You know you won't find anything about Itachi here but I know everything about him." Tobi said not appearing to have anything else to do.

"Yeah what?"

"To learn Itachi's story first you must learn Madara Uchiha which of course you must learn about the history of Konoha."

"Why can't you just tell people the straight up story of someone? You always say first you must learn about yadda yadda, I'm from the hidden stone you know and Madara is like evil or something hm."

"Listen you, do you wanna beat Itachi or not ok, damn it?" Tobi said with a ticked off tone in his voice.

"Great fine then be like that yeesh, ok."

Deidara listened to the whole entire story of everything about the hidden leaf. The hidden leaf was so dramatic he knew for a fact that the hidden stone had no one like Itachi or Madara or some dramatically sad person who was a prodigy.

"Wow so is Madara alive still hm?" Deidara asked completely interested of what Tobi had to say.

"No idiot he died a little after he taught me and all."

"Yikes the land of fire is so dramatic but now I know I must train my eye to-"

"IDIOT I said he has amerteratsu which can kill you instantly." Tobi hollered.

"His eyes are his greatest weapon, but at least he doesn't have the rinnegan but still somehow I have to blind him."

"There you go!"

"Tobi do you have the rinnegan?" Deidara asked pointing at his swirly mask.

"Yes, why?"

"Ok first you must know a jutsu that can manipulate someone's mind right? Well manipulate Itachi into telling me all his secrets and his weaknesses!"

"Baka, I'm not gonna do something so stupid you know how creepy he is always watching people and it's like he never goes pee which creeps me out a lot and-"

"And what?" A voice said appearing behind Tobi.

"I-Itachi what's up how's it going?" Deidara nervously asked setting down the book and slowly sitting up from the rock he was sitting on.

"Bye-Bye guys!" Tobi said using his teleportation jutsu to get away from the awkward situation.

"Tobi you get back here!" Deidara yelled at the masked man but it was too late, now he'd have to deal with this guy all alone.

"So Deidara what was that about me being creepy hmm?" Itachi asked dropping the wood pile on the floor.

"You uh see well Tobi said that I uh well I like that you got the wood ummm wow look at the time." Deidara frantically stammered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Deidara I do know you're a clone that's why I did something else first." Itachi said holding the real the Deidara (tied up in some rope) by the ponytail.

"Wow Deidara you are so weak." The clone bluntly stated looking at the tied up Deidara.

"Just shut up and do it!" Real Deidara shot back glaring at his troublesome clone.

"Katsu!"

The whole base exploded because yet again the explosive was a C3 and Deidara was once again stuck under a pile of rubble. Even worse, that Itachi was just a clone.

Pein suddenly appeared right over Deidara's head knowing once again he destroyed the whole base.

"Deidaro you will feel pain, know pain, and suffer through pain after what you did to the base again." Pein stated ready to beat up this guy, hey everyone needs a little pain in their life.

* * *

Naruto...

After the whole Zabuza incident, Zetsu decided everyone needs some training done in the forest so they could stronger or something like that.

_"Ok this is another chakra control technique." _Zetsu started off while he walked up the tree without hands or anything like that.

_"Too much chakra and-"_

"The tree will break and too little of it then you'll fall down, the key is to gather the chakra in the soles of your feet." Naruto blurted out demonstrating the technique on the other tree, doing it so perfectly and sorta show-offy.

**_"Just do it."_ **Zetsu sighed sitting on a tree stump.

Sakura did it easily just like that and stuck her tongue out at Naruto, looks like she wasn't the only quick learner but Sasuke on the other hand had much more trouble.

_"Well Sakura and Naruto you can go to the village if you like, I guess."_ Zetsu huffed still watching the struggling Uchiha.

Sakura left but Naruto stay behind.

"Actually I don't wanna, let me breathe in this glory I actually did something better than Sasuke." Naruto stated with a sly smirk on his face.

_"You know Sasuke your struggling huh? This is so rich, you uh need help?"_ Zetsu asked trying not to laugh.

"No I don't!" Sasuke shot back with a slight blush across his face.

_"Uh-huh well I'll take my leaving then." _Zetsu said standing up and simply walking out of the forest.

"Hey chatterbox I thought you use the may-thing jutsu?" Naruto hollered at the split jonin.

_"Well I wanna look at the scenery you know." _Zetsu hollered back walking out of the forest.

A couple hours later...

"It's night time now but Sasuke is almost at the, wait now he sorta made it to the top." Naruto wondered out loud to himself, uh wait Naruto didn't make it to the top either.

Naruto ran up the tree, it wasn't easy either it was pitch black. But he managed to almost beat Sasuke.

"Damn I can't believe I let you beat me!" Naruto whined looking at the satisfied Uchiha.

"Well you were just literally staring at me so now I guess let's go back loser." Sasuke said looking at the grinning Uzumaki.

"It hasn't been like this for ages, well then ok!" Naruto answered following the Uchiha down the tree.

It was sorta hard trying to find Tazuna's house since Zetsu neglected to tell him, but they did manage to find it though.

Tazuna let team seven live with him since it was the least he could do, after tricking them into thinking it was a C-rank but nevertheless they still helped him.

Finally Sasuke and Naruto came staggering in, the food was still hot though that was good at least.

"The star of the show has arrived!" Naruto greeted rushing towards the nice and delicious food. With Sasuke running behind him too.

"I will not let you out do me!" Sasuke yelled eating as much food as he could or at least more than Naruto.

"Me neither, Dattebayo!"

Much to Sakura's dismay the two started to fight again, what a bother. Oh well nothing to do about it.

"Well let me introduce you to everyone." Tazuna said seeing this as a perfect moment.

"This is Inari my grandson, and that's Tsunami my daughter."

"It's ok we will protect this village!" Naruto reassured trying to cheer up the sad boy.

"Your efforts are pointless, no matter how many moves you learn or how string you get, Gatō's gang will always be stronger, we have no hope!" Inari yelled while running away with tears coming out of his eyes.

"Hm I'm sure should be ok I guess tomorrow, good night everyone." Zetsu suggested using his super cool jutsu to leave to his room.

(Wow Zetsu-sensei can be so lazy.) Naruto thought himself as he too got up and left to his room.

"You know that Zetsu guy has a pretty cool jutsu." Tsunami said to herself once everyone else left.

The next day...

Sasuke woke up to the sound of Naruto's voice, so he decided to see what he was doing just because he could be talking about him.

"Yeah, yeah and so grandma Tsunade was like no Naruto don't do it but I did it anyways and I saved her from Kabuto and he was like all get out of my way bastard but I stood there and used my rasengan on him and he was like ow Naruto go to hell..."

Sasuke eavesdropped on what Naruto had to say because it seemed like everyone was interested including his sensei.

"And then there was this guy I think his name was Dedidara or something like that and he was like oh yeah I'm so cool hm and then Kakashi-sensei used his sharigan to make his arm disappear then he was like oh no my arm, damn it all!"

Interesting enough Sasuke still heard nothing about him that was a relief.

"Then one time me and Sasuke were literally inseparable because of this weird goo from this guy really wanted this bear thing, do then I had to pee really badly while we were stuck together and the Sasuke said-"

Sasuke ran up and put his hands over Naruto's mouth to make sure he didn't say one more word about him.

"Not another word." Sasuke warned startling everyone at the table.

"*Vein pops out* **_SASUKE YOU FREAKIN STEEPED ON MY FOOD!"_ **Zetsu screamed while snatching his now smushed food from under Sasuke's foot.

* * *

Tobi or Obito or whatever...

Tobi was at Konoha trying to redeem himself doing the things he used to do.

Tobi ran up to some old person who looked like she was struggling.

"Hey old lady can I help you across?" Tobi asked offering his hand to the elder.

"No get away from me you stranger!" The old lady yelled hitting him with her cane.

"Owiee owww you hit me on the head where it hurts so now you can walk yourself across the street yourself you old hag!" Tobi yelled running away before he was stopped by some ninja.

"Hey you masked guy are you just trying to disturb the peace here?" One of the leaf ninja asked.

"Uh no see I was trying to help that mean old lady across the street but she was like eww get away from me!" Tobi answered pointing at the old lady who was buying apples from the market.

"What village are you from?" The ninja asked getting his kunai knife out.

"Hidden leaf actually." Tobi answered crossing his arms in retort.

"I don't see a forehead protector."

"See I think I like lost it in a pit somewhere."

"I'm not sure how you got through but you're being taken to intel NOW!" The ninja said grabbing Tobi by the arms, like dat.

Finally they were at intel.

"So tell us everything ok." Inoichi calmly said.

"Ok so my name is Obito Uchiha but you can call me Tobi, I was apart of team Minato along with Kakashi hotake and...Rin. Umm so let me put this in the best way possible, Madara Uchiha saved my life and forced me to become his apprentice then he uh died and all so now I'm coming back to my village to I do nice stuff." Tobi answered hoping this was enough.

"Hmm ok so first you need to take of the mask."

"Why?"

"To confirm you say who you are or else we may have to kill you."

Tobi reluctantly pulled his mask off and showed everyone his face.

"The sharigan and the rinnegan I see so you are an Uchiha and according to the data, yes you are Obito Uchiha, the genin who supposedly died during the third great shinibi war so now you've come back, with your hair cut this time." Inoichi said closely studying the 12 year old Uchiha photo.

"Ok well see you later!"

"No wait, aren't you the person that set the nine-tails in the village?"

"You have no proof and that was all Madara all of it, not me him blame him not me not me at all." Tobi answered not happy with what he heard.

"Like you said Madara died."

"Ok so maybe I did do that and maybe I did hold Naruto for ransom and maybe I did sorta kinda commanded the fox to destroy the village and maybe I did sorta accidentally kill my sensei and Kushina and maybe I did ruin the Uchiha lives causing so much pain and suffering and, and maybe I did trick Yahiko and maybe I did do all of this because I was being manipulated by that Madara but I don't know anymore I maybe over reacted because Rin was dead and maybe, but now I'm really sorry." Tobi confessed with tears coming out of his eyes, he was just so ashamed but at least hey let it all out.

"So it was Madara who used you to get revenge on the village, Obito I'm sorry that happened to you but I can not allow you to live after what you did." Inoichi responded after hearing all the bad things Obito did in his life.

"I understand even though your efforts will be useless." Tobi replied with his head down.

Before Inoichi could stab Obito in the heart he was stopped by none other than Kakashi hotake.

"There you are Tobi!" Kakashi exclaimed, finally getting to see what his friend looked like under the mask.

"Kakashi I was gonna turn heaven into hell, I pretty sure I deserve to die." Tobi sighed looking at Kakashi.

"I know Obito, I can't say whether you deserve to live or not but well you killed my sensei and lied to everyone that Madara did all this when you did it. In fact the one to blame is you, with all your foreshadowing of events. But my only wish was that you would've been a better person and if I were you I'm not sure what I would do either." Kakashi explained to the sad and ashamed Obito.

"Ok then kill me."

"But you were used as a pawn basically because you too wanted to end war after the death of Rin so Madara lied to you, sure you thought it was gonna be ok and happy and bring peace but it was Madara all along using you like your some worthless piece of crap."

"Huh?"

"Open your eyes Obito, you were tricked you were manipulated you were used."

"But, wow so I was used."

"Obito, you. Were."

"Hehehe so uh this still doesn't change any-"

"I am apart of the Akatsuki the organization you created, you wanna end war, I get it me too. But why'd you have to brand us as international criminals?"

"That was all Nagato, not really sure why he'd have to be so secretive about it though."

"Inoichi please don't kill Obito, I know what he did was wrong but can you forgive him?" Kakashi asked facing the confused Inoichi.

"But I hate him I can't forgive him!"

"Our shinobi is full of war and hatred, we kill to get our revenge that's just how things are, but how would I feel if you killed him, my childhood friend. If I just killed everyone that caused me pain, so many people would be dead right now. But maybe if everyone forgave each other and understood one another we would live in a world full of peace." Kakashi explained to Inoichi, still wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

"I...I think I understand Kakashi, just forgive him because he understands his fault and wants to justify himself, huh."

"Nah just kill me." Obito huffed, wanting his mask back.

"Obito I will not kill you Obito, even though you've had your faults, without you Naruto wouldn't have the nine-tails inside him he would've been different but thanks to you he is the way he is because of you, Obito."

"I know, I know kill me." Obito sighed.

"No I may not know Naruto much but I do know he is the fourth hokage's son, he just looks like him you know."

"I killed my sensei, I'm so hate myself." Obito cried out.

"I bet if sensei knew who you were he wouldn't of killed you, but that' not the point Obito gave Naruto the uh will, the guts to never give up."

"I gave him pain, suffering, and the nine tails." Obito said as he stood up from his chair.

"No Obito, you gave him more, if Naruto did not have the nine-tails then lots of people would've been dead."

"Maybe Kakashi, maybe not but I know that someday when the time is right I will forgive myself but that doesn't mean everyone else will." Obito replied picking up his orange mask.

"Hotake, go on and live your life, I will too but until we meet again promise me you won't become a failure like me." Obito continued while leaving the intel place.

"And I swear on my life to never hurt anyone ever again and I will bring everyone back to life that I killed." Obito still continued going heck knows where to.

"Obito Uchiha I promise I swear I really do, but I wonder how you will do that?" Kakashi faintly whispered to himself.

* * *

Aftermath: this is a pretty long chapter isn't it? Oh well.

If you wanna know why Naruto called Zetsu chatterbox it's because white Zetsu's name is translated to chatterbox in Japanese you know.

And Obito really is truly sorry for what he did, he's not bring sneaky or anything like that if that's what you think.

And Obito decides to not only confront Naruto but even ask Nagato if he could use that life revival jutsu to try and revive everyone who died during the nine-tails attack.


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto and Obito arc

Disclaimer: Obito now goes back to the Akatsuki to ask Nagato to do one more favor for him. But not before taking Naruto first.

Some members of the Akatsuki want Deidara to be replaced by someone else because he destroyed the base twice.

Naruto also teaches Inari to never give up.

* * *

Deidara...

After being pummeled by Pein, Deidara finally got out from the pile of rubble he was in. It turns out in the main room, there was a meeting going on without him, how cruel! He decided not to join in but instead listen in...

"I agree with Kakuzu, Deidaro should be kicked out and replaced with that immortal guy I've been hearing about." Kisame stated pounding his fist on the pile of rock.

"Yeah he insulted my art therefore he insulted me." Sasori agreed still trying to repair that puppet that Deidara destroyed.

"Ok then Itachi what do you think?" Pein asked looking at the stoic as usual Uchiha.

"I could careless."

"We need Deidaro to carry out our plans, Hidan is his name right? Well we don't need him right now, not until we start the jinchuriki hunt." Pein argued.

"Well ok I only joined this organization for peace." Kakashi piped up while reading Itachi's favorite book, it was quite good actually.

"Well Konan what do you think?" Pein asked the almost always quiet origami making girl.

"I don't care, I don't even like most people in the Akatsuki." Konan answered surprising most people by her bitterness.

"It is settled then, Deidaro stays until he dies." Pein concluded standing up from the rock he was sitting on.

"But leader-sama..." Kakuzu said still not liking this idea.

"Nope made my mind up, Pein OUT!" Pein said as he floated away to find a new hideout.

"Wow so he just floated away?" Deidara wondered to himself as he got up from the rock he was hiding behind.

"And Baka Itachi this is for you hm." Deidara grunted, handing a book to him.

"_Art for idiots_..." Itachi read out loud.

"You should probably read it too Sasori, well then Deidara OUT." Deidara yelled as he threw a smoke clay bomb on the ground.

* * *

Naruto...

Naruto finally found Inari sulking in his room, and luckily he knew why too.

"Inari I know what happened to your dad and I just wanna say that you should never give up hope, ok." Naruto reassured still trying to cheer up Inari.

"There is no hope so just go away!" Inari sobbed crutching his picture of his family before the incident.

"You're such a crybaby, yeesh no wonder your puppy ran away from you." Naruto sighed as he got up and left his room.

Inari ran out of his room and ran out of the house and kept on running until he bumped into the half and half jonin.

_"Hm? Why are you upset?"_ Zetsu asked while picking up some flowers.

"Naruto, why is he so mean and why is he always in my business?"

_"Hm not sure he's always like this. I'm guessing because when he was your age he didn't have a family to cry about. Everyone hated him but that didn't stop him from pursuing his dreams to be hokage. He just doesn't wanna see you waste your life by crying just like what he did." _Zetsu answered while still picking up some more flowers, this time sharp roses.

"I see, then I won't give up I will beat Gatō's gang!" Inari yelled running back to his house.

The next day...

Naruto was walking in the peaceful village not knowing that Gatō's gang was attacking the bridge.

Naruto saw two ninja that were just asking for trouble at *gasp* Inari's house, what the heck were they doing there?

Naruto ran up and beat up the two ninja easily, and then made sure no one was hurt.

"Naruto you gave me hope and I was able to protect my mom!" Inari yelled actually smiling now.

"What is happening, wait I gotta go!" Naruto frantically said running as fast as he could toward the soon to be built bridge.

"Naruto good luck! I will try to help too!" Inari yelled back while gathering up his gear.

The bridge was being attacked by Gatō's gang and everyone was trying to fight back even Haku and Zabuza.

The fight was raging on, Sakura stood there and protected the bridge builder, while everyone else was fighting the sorta tough gang. But Zabuza came straight for Gatō, and since most of the gang was defeated it wasn't that hard. Zabuza thought that his blade was too good for his ratty blood so he punched him into the ocean, and he couldn't swim at all, so he drowned of course.

Finally the whole town came to aid in their fight but when they came, the fight was over.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto yelled feeling satisfied.

"I guess it turns out we don't die yet." Zabuza said looking at the cheery spiky blonde.

A couple hours later...

"Naruto I'll miss you!" Inari yelled trying to hold back his tears.

"It's ok Inari, you can cry only if you're ha...happy!" Naruto yelled too while he and Inari cried tears of joy.

"There are such babies." Sakura sighed while she walked towards the docks.

"I'll name this bridge after you Naruto!" Tazuna announced as he walked back toward the unfinished bridge.

"Yeah and Naruto, thanks. Me and Haku are going back to blood- err the hidden mist village, I guess maybe I can train some kid to be one of the legendary swordsman." Zabuza actually acknowledged as he and Haku left towards their home village.

Team seven boarded the boat and went back to the hidden leaf.

The day after that...

Naruto sat up on his bed and watched some random junk on his new T.V. that he saved up for, it was cool it was HD and it was showing some sorta swirly thing?

"Hey what the?"

And then Obito appeared right in front of Naruto's new and improved T.V.

"Hiya Naruto, just so you know name's Obito!" Obito greeted.

"You, you are that guy that kept on annoying me with your transparent body!" Naruto hissed standing straight up to face this masked guy.

"Uh wait first I gotta ask you a question!" Obito frantically said, not wanting to cause any commotion.

"Uh what?"

"See um do you actually like the nine-tails inside of you?"

"Yeah well sometimes I do sometimes I don't, I would've been dead without it and I would've never got to meet pervy sage."

"Oh so you like it?"

"Not entirely, I did see my dad once but I never got see my mom which would be great and, and all my life people hated me for no reason it's not my fault I have the nine-tails inside me."

"What if I told you there was a way to bring back everyone who died during the nine-tails attack?"

"Then I would overly happy, but that's like impossible and all."

"Not really."

"Wait you can bring back the dead, but not in a zombie sorta way?!"

"Well I know someone who can do it, he can revive the dead with this jutsu, like really no lie!"

"What? Wow!"

"I err Madara yeah Madara it was him, he may have kinda used me to maybe sorta when I was around 14, I may of been...never mind let's just go!"

Naruto followed the orange masked man, because if what he said was true then he just had to do give it a try.

Finally for what seemed like hours they made it to this place with a nice beautiful waterfall.

"Naruto I want you to uh transform into Itachi Uchiha." Obito randomly instructed.

Naruto did as he was told and transformed into Itachi Uchiha, perfectly.

"Remember he acts stoic, creepy, and serious, Itachi is on a boring mission right now so I want you to pretend you're him, got it?"

"Dattebayo!"

"And act cool."

The two went past the fake waterfall to find that Deidara was beat up and making some clay crap, while Sasori was still working on his puppet. It seemed they were the only two in the entrance room.

"Itachi, so what have you learned about the jinchuriki of the one-tails hm?" Deidara suddenly asked not looking up from his clay creation.

(Act cool act cool!) "Well I learned he's in the hidden sand village yeah hidden sand."

"Hidden sand huh? Well that means Sasori my man, can lead the way hm." Deidara happily said, luckily not knowing that Itachi was just Naruto.

(Uh-oh I gotta pee.) Naruto thought to himself.

"Obito I gotta pee!" Naruto whispered to Obito.

"Wait you have to what...uh no can't you hold it?!" Obito whispered back.

"No I can't!"

Deidara watched Itachi whisper to Tobi about something, he wondered what it was about because Itachi looked sorta uncomfortable.

"Hey what are you whispering about?" Deidara yelled out at the two.

"Ummmmmm stuff..."

"What sorta stuff?"

"Like uh stuff about stuff... see ya!" Obito frantically answered pulling Naruto out of the base so he could do his business. But as luck would have it Itachi appeared right there.

"Hello Itachi, what's up?" Obito asked in a panicky tone.

"Who is that?" Itachi asked pointing at Naruto who was still disguised as him.

"That's you Itachi-s...senpai."

"Don't try to sugarcoat the situation Tobi."

"Umm super cool escape jutsu!" Obito yelled throwing a smoke bomb on the ground and escaping back into the base.

"Ok Naruto you go do your business there but make sure you're still Itachi, and this base is maze so it's unlikely anyone is gonna find us." Obito explained while looking left and right just to make sure.

"Hmm I guess I could read my favorite book: Obito shippuden volume 58." Obito concluded getting out his favorite manga.

"Page one, chapter 554: A Uchiha's last wish..." Obito continued.

"Hey you, Tobi!" Deidara called out approaching the masked man.

"What?"

"Where's Itachi? I saw you with him."

"Why?" Obito asked not looking up from his book.

"Because he didn't exactly tell me who the jinchuriki of the one-tails was, idiot."

"I think it's either face paint boy or fan girl."

"What? I think Itachi is gonna give me a better description, so where is he?"

Naruto (still Itachi) walked out of the bathroom and *gasp* even picked his nose, which of course surprised Deidara.

"*Vein pops out* ITACHI what the heck?!" Obito screamed at the dumbfounded Uzumaki.

"Oops sorry Obito!" Naruto apologized while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey wait a second Itachi, you seem out of character, usually you're inhuman and stoic hm." Deidara pointed out making a clay spider with one of his mouth-hands.

"Deidara you better not use one of your pieces of crappy clay on me!" Naruto warned backing away from the long blonde.

"What did you say?" Deidara asked in an angry tone.

"Well your clay is weird and all and for some odd reason you call that junk art."

"Ok then you will die now Itachi."

"Huh? No way, your stupid jutsu are useless since I have the sharigan so ha-ha!"

"Yeah I know hm." Deidara said approaching Naruto.

"Death by: Strangling!" Deidara yelled while shaking Naruto's neck back and forth.

"A...little...help..." Naruto managed to say while still being strangled by the now angry long blonde.

"Oh sorry! Ok then, ultra cool escape jutsu!" Obito yelled as he smashed an actual C3 bomb causing the whole base to yet again be destroyed.

Obito grabbed Naruto and ran to find Nagato, leaving Deidara all by himself to take the blame.

Pein appeared over Deidara's head once again after the explosion.

"Why do you keep on doing this?" Pein asked looking straight at a petrified Deidara.

"It was Tobi not me Tobi, with his ultra cool escape jutsu."

"Tobi said he was buying a new mask and growing his hair out, so he wouldn't be in the base for a while."

"Growing his...Wait a second no he isn't no he isn't!"

"Shut your trap, because this time your gonna find us a new base again, that's on top of a mountain."

"A mountain...why the hell are you-"

"Just do it or else!"

"Ok, ok I'm going, yeesh." Deidara mumbled getting himself out from under the rubble and scurrying towards the exit.

Back to Naruto...

"Ok, so according to my calculations Nagato should be right through this door!" Obito exclaimed pushing the heavy metal door to reveal...Kisame?!

"Hey what are you doing here?!" Kisame asked.

"I could say the same thing." Obito shot back, crossing his arms in the process.

"I'm trying to admire my sword here in peace, thank you very much." Kisame answered crossing his arms too.

"Ok..."

"And why are you always lurching around here? You aren't even apart of the Akatsuki!" Kisame said now approaching Obito.

Obito slammed the door, grabbed Naruto and scurried to the left of that door. Obito opened the door and there was Nagato, finally!

"Madara?" Nagato asked looking up at him, he was in some sorta weird machine thing.

"Actually it's Obito." Obito said walking towards the red-head, with Naruto following close behind.

"What, you're always demanding people to call you Madara."

"Not anymore."

"And why?"

"It's elementary my dear Nagato."

"Never mind, why are you here?"

"Is it possible for you to use that jutsu to revive everyone who died during the nine-tails attack?" Obito asked while settling himself down on a rock.

"You wanted me to use on Madara, now a bunch of random people from the village I hate?"

"Ok, I have the rinnegan so is it possible for me to use it?" Obito questioned now pulling out his favorite book.

"No."

"Oh come on, please!" Naruto begged practically getting down on his knees.

"No."

"I am your leader therefore you listen to me, damn it!" Obito commanded pounding his fist on the rock.

"I don't care if your my father, I will not throw away my life for the hidden leaf village."

"I understand why you're not gonna do it but I just wanna try and redeem myself for all the bad things I did so please!" Obito begged him too almost getting on his knees on the hard, rock floor.

"No."

"Oh come on, I'll let you see what's under my mask!"

"No."

"I'll give you a cookie!"

"No."

"I'll let you read my manga: Obito shippuden!"

"No."

"Obito shippuden...never mind, come on Obito he's obviously not going to use that jutsu." Naruto sighed while trying to sneak a peek of Obito's book.

"Then what? We just give up?"

"No, we try a different approach."

"Oh I see, Nagato if you try that jutsu then I'll let you watch my new animated chibi series: Obito and his ninja pals!" Obito said holding a DVD disc.

"Baka, we give him a reason!" Naruto hissed snatching the DVD out of Obito's hand.

"Oh ok, Nagato I do believe you were gonna revive Madara who according to Konoha's history was in fact the person who established the hidden leaf, therefore he's a hidden leaf ninja." Obito stated pointing straight at the fatigued red-head.

"Obito, it was your fault because of the nine-tails attack, so it's not my problem."

"No it was Madara, I blame him, see cause I just wanna bring happiness to everyone I hurt or uh he hurt, yeah he hurt."

"Hmm, so it's like that?" Nagato said.

"Uh what are you doing?" Obito asked because it looked like Nagato was asleep.

"Let me think...ok fine it's not like it'll matter. According to Kakashi we are all under a genjutsu, I might as well, but this was like twelve years ago so I can only revive such a limit of people." Nagato sighed.

"Could you please revive the fourth hokage and his wife at least." Obito begged.

Nagato used the life thing jutsu, that same jutsu he used to revive everyone during the invasion of Pein arc, ya know. And of course Nagato died or maybe he didn't it's was hard to tell.

"Is that all?" Obito asked not seeing a real change.

"Well it's not like they just magically appear, we have to go back to where the corpses are." Naruto explained while taking Obito with him.

As soon as they left the base, Obito actually took his mask off. Much to Naruto's surprise, ummean it's like apart of his identity.

"Hey, Obito why'd you take off your mask?"

"I need to tell you something, and it's not the best story ever."

Obito explained his life, exactly who commanded the nine-tails attack, who Madara was, who Itachi really was, explained why Sasuke isn't willingly gonna comeback, told about the Akatsuki's very existence, and even explained why, just why he wanted to revive Naruto's parents.

After all that Naruto punched Obito in the stomach and then he smiled.

"Huh? Why are you smiling?" Obito asked while cocking his head ever so slightly.

"Without you Obito, I wouldn't of met Iruka-sensei or pervy sage or Sai or captain Yamato or many other people but then again you did sorta kill my mom and dad, ruined Sasuke and Itachi's life, kill Iruka's parents, and whole lot of other stuff." Naruto explained.

"Huh?"

"And if I didn't have the nine-tails then I wouldn't of understood Gaara or Sora or bubble boy."

"Is that good or bad?"

"But then again Sasuke wouldn't of ran away, causing me to have to find him."

"There are a lot of Sasuke rescue arcs."

"And I bet Sasuke and Sakura would've fallen in love, though."

"All I hear from her is Sasuke this and Sasuke that."

"Point is, that there are a lot of ups and downs in my life and that's ok because Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without it. But the past is over now and my parents are here and that's the only thing that matters." Naruto explained getting a bit impatient.

"Ok, so is it ok if I talk to my sensei or uh your dad?"

"Dattebayo!"

"Is that a yes, because I want to say I'm sorry."

"Baka! Of course that'a a yes now let's go!"

The two left off back to the hidden leaf leaving the Akatsuki once and for all.

* * *

Aftermath: Sorry the whole Gatō battle was bland, but without Zabuza and Haku wasn't it bland in the first place?

If you noticed black zetsu doesn't talk, like at all.

And I just changed it as of today.

And the story is coming to an end soon, sadly :(


	7. Chapter 7: It was only a genjutsu

Disclaimer: Naruto finally meets his mother and his father once again! But Naruto's memory comes back fully and he has to go back to the present. Obito apologizes to the Minato and Kushina while Naruto also gets to see Kakashi! And Deidara tries to take over as Akatsuki leader.

Recap: since this is probably the last chapter I might as well do one of these.

Obito successfully persuaded Nagato into using OuterPath: Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique but since it was a while ago, Nagato could only revive only two, namely Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.

* * *

Naruto...

Naruto and Obito jumped from tree branch to tree branch in the immensely thick forest to get back to Konoha. If what Nagato did what he did then that means the fourth and his wife is revived!

"..."

"Hm, Naruto something up?" Obito asked.

"I wonder..., what would life be like if Madara didn't exist?"

"Better."

"Why is Madara so evil and corruptive just because of the misfortune of his own clan, he just had to take it out on not only the hidden leaf but possibly even the world, why would he do that, it doesn't make sense?"

"I don't know, possibly Madara could've been good in the past but even the most purest of hearts can be corrupted."

"But."

"I was the most weakest and the most biggest letdown of the Uchiha, I was out done by Kakashi all the time and the girl I loved, loved Kakashi."

"Well that sounds familiar."

"I almost died by getting half of my body crushed by rocks, but Madara saved me. Of all the people he chose me; the runt of the Uchiha. And to this day, I still don't understand why."

"Wait, but you went toe to toe with my dad, so how the hell did you become so strong in what, like a year? If Madara could train a weakling into an almost unstoppable opponent, then how strong would Sasuke or even me get if he trained us?"

"Well you and Sasuke are the reincarnation of the sage of six paths; the two brothers to be more precise. I would think you or even Sasuke could literally become legends."

"You know Obito, that sounds like me and Sasuke are gonna fight one day."

"It's almost like it was meant to be."

* * *

Deidara...

"Since Nagato is probably dead, I Deidara of the stone will become the new Akatsuki leader, hm!" Deidara announced after all the Akatsuki members saw Nagato.

"What if I wanted to be leader?" Kisame asked.

"No, I'm leader I called it first." Deidara answered, walking back and forth on the rubble.

"Now first order; we rename the Akatsuki the erīto artist hm." Deidara continued not paying attention to the messed up faces of the other members.

"I'm not taking orders from a brat like you." Kisame stated while also getting approval from the other members.

"Fine don't, everyone is messed up anyways. That's it I quit, the Akatsuki is dead so now everyone get a damn life and move on." Deidara hissed walking back to his now destroyed room to get his stuff and go back to the explosion corp.

"Now what? According to my script I'm suppose to stay in the Akatsuki until I die." Sasori questioned, not knowing what to do with his life.

"Maybe we follow Madara now?" Kisame said, wondering the same exact thing.

"No, it turns out that Tobi who is actually Obito posed as Madara and Madara is in fact dead now." Itachi said, not really caring.

"And Obito is like changed and peaceful or something like that." Kakuzu added while he counted his money.

Deidara walked past the fake waterfall and saw Kakashi sitting there on a tree stump, and then suddenly he vanished just like that vanishing thing that he saw Tobi or Obito do once.

All of a sudden Pein, yes Pein appeared right in front of Deidara. Which scared the crap out of him.

"I thought you were dead?!" Deidara screamed as he dropped his clay-digging shovel. Do you think he just used his hands?

"No I'm alive."

"Yo-you said you would die if you used that jutsu."

"I thought I would too, but not yet I guess."

"But what about, wait Madara Tobi... and you went against his orders?!"

"You must really like eavesdropping on people."

"Madara is the most strongest Uchiha and probably the most strongest shinobi in the world and you, you-"

"I don't care if he was Obito or Tobi or even Madara. He gave me a reason to say no so I said no."

"Oh but you did anyways, why hm?" Deidara asked while he picked up his shovel.

"It was the first time Tobi, no, Obito was ever like this. He was different, he wasn't the same, he had hope. I heard of his plan to control everyone with his eye and with the moon, he was going to control the world like he was a god. He had his chance with Naruto but he completely was fixed on me using the jutsu. That Naruto must be special if he could change an evil, cruel, homicidal nothing into a nice, kind, sympathetic something." Pein explained.

"Oh wow ok so that's why hm."

"And the fact that according to Kakashi we are under a genjutsu that can break at any moment."

"Nevertheless you are still a member until death." Pein continued, pushing Deidara back to the base behind the waterfall.

"And you are still finding our new mountain base or else you will know the definition of pain, Deidaro." Pein warned still continuing while he walked back to the destroyed base.

"Even a Buddha loses his patience." Deidara huffed as he picked up his shovel, dug some clay and went on to find an easily manipulated person.

* * *

Back to Naruto...

"So Obito, the fourth er my dad was really your sensei?!" Naruto asked while they jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Yeah, he was called the yellow flash because of his blonde hair and his really cool teleportation jutsu (but mine is better)." Obito answered, still a little uncomfortable without his mask.

"He did this jutsu and before you knew it, you were dead. He became the youngest hokage and was just so cool!"

"Wow, my dad was a badass!"

"I know! He was my favorite sensei, cause Madara was just a bastard, an evil manipulative bastard."

"I heard that Sasuke looked like Madara when he was young, is it true?"

"I don't know, but if what you say is true than that means that Sasuke will grow up to have sorta weird long hair."

Naruto thought about that for a few seconds, that would be very weird.

"Obito, you're an Uchiha so why don't you have any hatred or stuff like that?" Naruto suddenly asked looking at the unmasked man.

"I did have a sorta rivalry with Kakashi and I to tell the truth truth hated him for a while. Until I learned the truth, I sure do hate Madara but he's dead and I didn't want to care about the Uchiha-needs-more-respect-and-should-rule-the-world thing I just wanted to be with my friends. But Madara didn't want that."

"Madara certainly left a legacy."

"And I'm really tired of it, he gets defeated with the magic of friendship. It's done it's old news. First hokage for the win. And he dies, and let dead stay damn dead."

"Aside from that, I wish the Uchiha could've lasted longer." Obito continued.

"Does that mean...the Uchiha legacy will only be a memory?"

"Huh?"

"Itachi killed just about every Uchiha, so how is anyone gonna get kids to continue the Uchiha's legacy? Besides Sasuke doesn't really seem interested, you know."

"...I'm not that old, I'm the same age as Kakashi."

"So, you were 13 when you fake died, so now I'm 16 so that means you're like...really old."

"So what, you call everyone who's a decade older then you old."

"No, not really but you Obito, you played whack-a-mole and did this weird annoying voice act. And you acted like you were kid or something."

"I what? I don't remember playing whack-a-mole, and it took me a while to find that voice, kid."

"Whatever, but honestly Obito, your Rin girl died and Sasuke is insane."

"It's always nice-guy-finish-last, honestly romance in this world is messed up."

"Agreed."

Suddenly Pein and the other members appeared right before them, like dat.

"Aiyee! It's the Akutsuki!" Naruto yelled while jumping back a tree branch.

"It's the Akatsuki, and we're gonna take the nine-tails and keep him hostage until the time is right." Deidara yelled as he pointed his finger at the freaked-out spiky blonde.

"No! You're not gonna take him, Deidaro!" Obito yelled, jumping in front of Naruto.

"Tobi is a traitor so I'll take care of him." Kisame snarled as he came for Obito.

Kisame used his sword and slashed right through Obito's body, but it went through, much to Kisame's surprise.

"That's not my name." Obito hissed as he used the mangeyko sharigan technique to warp Kisame away somewhere.

"And now good bye fools! Ya Fools!" Obito continued while grabbing Naruto and warping away to the hidden leaf entrance.

"Wait a second how come you didn't do that in the first place?!" Naruto yelled as he was dropped down on the ground.

"It wasn't dire."

Naruto and Obito walked into the village, and there was some sorta celebration going on. Everyone seemed so happy.

Zetsu appeared and greeted Naruto but sorta glared at Obito.

"Oh hello Zetsu, long time no see."

**_"Don't sugarcoat the situation here, I thought you were with that guy."_**

"Well thanks to that guy you exist, but I guess you're not as loyal and as much of a cannibal as I though Zetsu, huh?"

_"People change."_

"Oh yeah people change, but who says you're people?"

_"Hmm, guess you are right but guess what? Fourth hokage is alive!"_

Naruto straight up ran around town to see where his dad was and his mom too. With Obito following behind.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto apologized, once he bumped into a man with the same spiky blonde hair.

"Naruto!" Minato greeted.

"And you Obito too, though I thought you died."

"Dad! But who's this other girl with pretty red hair? Wait she must be in cahoots with the Akatsuki so that's why she's holding you!" Naruto yelled while glaring at the female red-head.

"What the heck?" Kushina yelled, actually.

"Get her! Obito, she has untold powers and long hair! Like that other blonde headed girl!"

"I don't think so." Obito sighed, knowing exactly who she is or at least was.

"What?! Wait, wait, hold it, hold it you are, you must be my-"

"Mother, ya know!" Kushina cut in.

"Yes! I knew it I knew it!"

"But Naruto, Kakashi told us the situation and I'my afraid I won't see you again for a while." Kushina sighed, tears begging to burst out.

Obito got on his knees and bowed his head down to both Minato and Kushina, while repeatedly saying sorry.

"What is he doing?" Kushans whispered to Minato.

"...It's ok Obito, hmm let's see what happened to your goggles?"

"I'my sorry Minato-Sensei, I did a very bad thing. I'm not a good boy."

"Obito, I don't care. You choose the right decision and you're here now. I don't care what you did, but I do care what you did to Naruto, and I have to say thank you."

"Never mind, mom, dad let's do stuff! The village is still in one piece and Pein didn't invade yet so let's do it!"

"...Pein?" Kushina and Minato both said at the same time.

"He destroyed the village and I, I died at his feet, but that's later so let's party!"

**(Naruto, has completely restored his memory and the genjutsu is almost faded.)**

"And Naruto there is a greater evil out there, more powerful than Madara. Get stronger and save the world, he, after all my research I understand that there is someone else, someone who created the ten-" Obito said before it was too late.

All of a sudden Obito disappeared and so did a fraction of Konoha, the village was quickly fading away, like Kakashi suggested.

"Mom, dad, there was still so much I wanted to do with you guys."

"When the time comes, Naruto someday you'll see me again." Minato said as he too faded away.

"And ya know, Naruto I only say this to people who compliment my hair: I love you. Someday we will talk a bit longer but I will always watch over you." Kushina said as she too faded away.

Suddenly everything went blank.

A couple years later...kidding just hours...

Naruto woke up with Pein crouching above him trying to revive him.

**(Looks like I preformed the jutsu wrong again.)** Kurama or Kyuubi, (whatever suits you) huffed.

**(Stupid One-tails showed me the wrong jutsu, it was supposed to last until Naruto wanted to leave and even then it was** **suppose to go back one hour before hand.)**

**(From now on I listen to two-tails, never saw him or um her I guess get it wrong.)**

Naruto punched Pein, which sent him flying.

"Pein, It's time to feel the real Naruto."

Now it's time for the real fight to begin.

* * *

Aftermath: Yep. Last chapter but rest assured I'm starting a new fanfic and yes, I changed the story and switched the roles but it's not like anything you've ever seen.

Andsorry that Sasuke and Sakura didn't have lines or an appearance at all.

Well that's it. Or is it? :()

Naruto on purposely called them the akutsuki too.

and I just changed it as of June 27th


End file.
